


The Return of Professor Frank

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Collars, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Food Sex, Genital Torture, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tasers, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: Professor Frank is back and out for revenge against Luna and Leo





	The Return of Professor Frank

Professor Frank’s Revenge

______________________

*Me* Okay new story

*Leo* What’s it about

*Luna* I’m guessing you missed the title then when we walked in *Shows Leo the title*

*Leo* Oh *gulp* Not that creep again

*Luna* Moonlion1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s

*Me* Also this will have rape, and torture in future chapters so read at you're own risk

______________________________________  
Prologue

Outside, New Domino Hospital, a man wearing what could be a monk’s type of clothing was just released and was walking to a black van and opened the door.

The driver is big and muscular he has a diamond like eyes dress in blue Jeans and a black shirt with a red coat as the monk got in on the passenger side  
“Good to finally see you, are out of that hospital boss” The Man said

“Yes, Jexon did you do what I asked during the Fortune Cup?” the Monk asked

“Yes, boss and you where correct they both went in to a hypnosis state and it seems the boy is also a signer like his sister” Jexon said

“And how would you know that Jexon?” The monk said

“Well KaJa's little bug camera recorded everything from the Fortune Cup to three years later” Jexon said and explained everything that happened to the monk

“Interesting, now time for return of Professor Docson Frank and this time not only will I get what I want. I will also rule the Duel Monster Spirit World” Docson said laughing evilly

_____________________________________

(Four days later)

At New Domino Duel Academy a green haired teen was in the library he is dressed in Duel Academy male uniform studying algebra while another teen with green hair, she is dressed in Duel Academy female uniform and is helping the green haired, gold eyed boy study as she is basically tutoring him in all of their classes.

*Sigh* “There is no way I be able to remember any of this” The boy said

“Leo, come on its not that hard here I’ll show you an example” the girl said as she did an example. Leo paid attention to what she said as she explained step for step about algebra “There you see all you are doing is solving for x”

“Okay,” Leo said as did the homework assignment “Um, Luna?” Leo asked

“Yes” Luna said

“Thanks again for tutoring me and not laughing at me when I asked” Leo said blushing with embarrassment. Luna just simply kissed his cheek

“Leo, I would never laugh at you and also I don’t mind helping you in any subject just to help you graduate with me instead of being held back.” Luna said “besides your more then just my brother your my twin, boyfriend, best friend, and someone very special to me.” Luna whispered

“Thanks, Luna, you’re the best person in the hole universe right now” Leo said giving his twin a kiss on the cheek. Leo then went back to doing his algebra until the bell rang. Five minutes later the bell did ring signaling that school is over. After putting away their school supplies in their backpacks they walked out the library and headed to the Tops.

A black van followed the twins for a while and the twins started to notice and they started running.

______________________________________

Inside the van Professor Docson Frank and Jexon followed the twins in to an ally.

“Have KaJa and Mohawk be prepared” Docson said

“Right” Jexon said and pulled out a walkie talkie “KaJa, Mohawk get into position” Jexon said

“Roger” said a man's voice on the other end

______________________________________

Back with the twins they ran in to an ally and the ally has an opening around the corner but it was blocked by another van and two men stepped out The first man has a red mohawk wearing sun glasses, he is also wearing an orange shirt with a black trench coat and ripped black jeans. The other man has a robotic arm on the left side of his body he has white hair that stops at his mid back and his right eye is blue while his left eye is red he is wearing a white shirt with a white trench coat and black cargo pants.

Before the Leo and Luna could run the other way the felt a hand on their heads and they were then hit in the back of the head and they collapsed on impact. The men then threw the unconscious twins in too the back of the second van and both vans sped off.

_____________________________________

(Unknown Location)

The vans pulled up to an abandoned apartment building, Professor Docson Frank, Jexon, the man with the red mohawk carrying the unconscious twins and the man with the robotic arm entered the building

“Mohawk, put those two to a room and make sure its sound proof, KaJa, I want you and Jexon to go get pizza and please no anchovies” Docson said and with that the 3 did as instructed

Mohawk went down stairs in the basement of the structure which technically was the most sound proof room in the entire building

_‘Good thing it’s a finished basement now where to put these two’_ Mohawk thought to himself as he looked around and saw some handcuffs and anklecuffs and some chairs, a set of collars connected with a chain, some rope, an electrical torture device, and some Duel Disks, and tongue piercings.

_'I believe Professor Frank wanted them naked when he duels them. But for now though I’ll just handcuff them to each other to a metal pole on the wall then ask him'_ Mohawk thought and did Just that and left the room

______________________________________

*Me* I feel like ending this here because I don’t want to make this too long

*Leo* Fair enough

*Luna* I always did wonder how Professor Frank Hypnotized Leo mean I don’t think anybody answered that question at all

*Me* I agree with that but maybe Leo had a Spirit World connection it’s only strong when you are around

*Leo* Please leave a comment and a kudo


End file.
